Jennifers Terminal (Novice)
by Shmeow
Summary: I took inspiration from how much the story of Nuka-World hurt me to play. Get a glimpse into the other side of the Commonwealth as the Sole Survivor helps the Disciples take over. Lots of profanity ahead.


Hey all,

I stopped writing for a long time, but got really into Fallout. I had this idea for a longer story, but thought I'd post the intro and see what the Fallout stories are like over here. Thanks for stopping by!

-Shhmeow

##0001

Nothing much changes in the Commonwealth. Don't get me wrong, every day is a fight. But it's the same fight, day in and day out. Maybe it's molerats one day or raiders the next. Or if it's a really bad day, you'll get em both. Still, that's pretty much the life here.

I like to think I'm pretty lucky. We set up a nice little shop running out of downtown Boston. It wasn't an easy set up, but that was before my time so it ain't my problem. Whoever the hell Richard was, he blazed through this place like the fucking Shroud. Set up a few turrets, brought along his girl, and got settled in. He took over the whole damn apartment, and just kept renting out rooms and making caps. From what I've heard, he was a sneaky bastard too. Scared the shit out of the local raiders with some fireworks and spotlights and had them down on their knees. Shit gets embellished out here pretty fast, I'm sure he just put a bullet between their leaders' eyes. Probably sent his dogs running like coward shits.

So anyways, that's the lower side apartments. With just me, mom, and John. I can't believe that little fucker survived the trip here. He's been shaking like a rad-rat ever since we left. 30 years old, you think mom would kick him out on his ass. But she's too scared ever since Dad left. She doesn't want to lose any more of this little shit family she has left. Aw, fuck I'm being too hard on her. She's just scared for us. She worked hard to get us here, and I get that. But when I'm 19, I'm outta here. I should have left a year ago. Fucking John.

I had everything packed, even had an in with the Gunners. The fucking Gunners. And this shit comes home, asking for caps. Says he's found someone in Diamond City who's starting some shop, and we can get a few caps out of it if we help him get started. Yeah, right. God, I should have been there. Gunners needed me to do some basic shit, so I wasn't there. Makes me want to kick Johns ass all over again.

Anyways, so mom gives him the caps, he goes off and gets high off his ass at the Third Rail. Don't see him for months. I couldn't leave after that. Took a few more jobs with the Gunners, made back what John took, and snuck out of there without saying a word. Then we came here. It's been safe ever since, don't think their Gunner boys in Boston know who I am or would even give a shit.

John showed up a few days ago. I haven't spoken to him. Just socked him when he came to the front door. Mom can deal with that. If he stays clean, that's fine. I mean, shit he's my brother and all. But man, did he fuck up. Anyways, that's why I'm out of here. I'm sticking around until he can find a job and PROVE he's clean, then I'm out. I'm not sure where exactly. My first stop is Goodneighbor, just to see if my mom's friend can get me some work. Some woman named Irma. They grew up together or something. Anyways, mom says she can probably find me some work as a merc or a guard there. I've heard it's a nice place. I don't know.

I think that's it for tonight. Mom just flipped on DC Radio, so I know she's going to bed. I can always tell when I hear that loser DJ's voice. Oh well, just another thing that never changes out here.

##0002

John actually did something fucking useful today. He came in through the door who the fuck knows what hour in the morning, woke me up with a new box of ammo and some leather armor. Says he found it scavenging, and we can go out and get more. Probably find some caps on the way. Leaving before Mom is up means the least amount of fighting before we go. And we got jack shit. Got some junk, some ammo, but no scores today. Probably came home with 50 or 60 caps worth. Some days I don't know why we even go out. It was good to see John out there though, with a clear head. Or somewhat clear. He wasn't shaking so much today. Even made sense of most of what he said. I don't know, maybe he'll be back one day. Who fucking knows.

Mom turned the radio on a bit early tonight. No news tonight. Raiders fighting it out, Brotherhood fucking patrolling like vultures. Trying to put their shit together after the railroad fucked em up. Everyones always fucked up. Damn same thing in the commonwealth every time. I guess I could tune my radio up here in, the music might help me sleep anyways.

##0002- Edit

What the fuck was that. Seriously, what the fuck was that. I don't even know if I'm really awake now. Diamond City Radio just went fucking crazy. It sounded like someone busted through the door like a fucking deathclaw. They took over the radio and now they're saying some shit about The Disciples and how they're taking over the commonwealth. And you know who's fucking leading them? That minuteman general asshole. I knew we couldn't trust him. I knew it. God it sounds like moms crying. I gotta go.


End file.
